Never Forget Me
by peetafangirl4life
Summary: Clove Gardens meets Cato Strong and friendship is immediate. But these two friends soon become more than just friends. What will happen when they are thrown into the arena together? Will they openly show their love, or hide it from all Panem? Secret star crossed lovers. A tale of Love,betrail,revenge and forgiveness.Clato Rated M for violence, language and sex.
1. Chapter 1:Intro

Clato Fanfiction.

**A/N: This is just an intro chapter! More will come, often i promise xD I have terrible spelling so anyone willing to be my beta just message me and i will forever love you! This is my first fanfic ever, so be kind but constructive critism is VERY welcomed!  
**

_Clove_

Knives are my only friends. They obey me, follow me, and love me. Of course, Knives could never even compare to Cato. He has been my friend for as long as I can remember. He had found me one day in seventh grade. I was in the Career Training Middle School basement, sharpening my only friends, a set of lovely black knives that my father gave me for my birthday. Even back then Cato was a strong kid.

"What are you doing?" He walked over to me, eyeing me carefully.

"What does it look like? Idiot." I replied sharply, muttering that last part to myself. He heard me though.

"Listen hear, girl. I'm Cato. Cato Strong. And I could kill you, if you wanted. So be nice to me." He looked down at me, which aggravated me. I glared at him.

"I'm Clove Gardens." I made a point of sharpening my knives hard as I spoke. He laughed, clearly not intimidated.

"Clove Gardens? What a cute name." He laughed more, sending me over the edge. I through myself at him, bringing a sharp knife to his throat. I had pinned him to the ground, my knees holding his arms down. He groaned and opened his eyes wide, clearly surprised.

"Now listen to me, _Boy," _My voice was as sharp as my knives. My black hair fell across his face, making me even scarier. "My name may be _cute_, but I'm not a nice little girl. I can and will slit your throat. Got it Cato." He was angry as he tossed me off him.

"You watch yourself. You're gonna regret that."He smiled then, causing me to panic slightly. It was the smile of a stone cold killer. "Friends?" He asked me, laughing. I was taken aback. No one ever wanted to be friends with me. He took my lack of response as shock."Don't worry. I won't bite that hard." He winked at me, sending a strange feeling up my spine.

"You should be more worried about me biting you." I grumbled, putting my knives away. Ever since that day we were friends. He kept me safe and in return I trained with him. All through middle school, we were friends. But once our second year in Career Academy came around, I began to feel closer than friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

Chapter 2:Feelings

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! I hope you guy's like! Review, it makes me feel happy on the inside xD I already have chapter 3 written so i will update SOON! Chapter 3 will have some smutty goodness so hang in there my lovelys! as always constructive critism is welcome, just don't be a bully! If you want to be a Beta then message me!**

And this is where I am now, a 16 year old girl with her only friend, my best friends, Cato. Now, Cato is a 16 year old boy, his hormones are always taking over nowadays. His stepfather never lets him date though, no t like Cato listens. He always has some first year to mess around with. It never bothered me, until recently. Cato has definitely filled out his large body. Huge muscles ripple across his body, his arms are big, yet always inviting. His chest is broad and hard, but soft at the same time. He always takes off his shirt when we work out together, sometimes to tease me or the other girls around, but mainly because he's hot. The day was hardly even beginning when I awoke, and began dressing. I pulled on my dark green running shorts, and blood red sports bra. They were Capitol designed running clothes issued to the school, but I liked them. They were easier, less restricted than other clothes I had. Or at least that's what I always tell myself, secret u would see Cato's eyes linger on my exposed stomach, and it would send fire up my spine.

I pulled on my running knives off my shelf and strapped them to my thighs. The sun was just poking it's head up when I slipped, silently out the back door. My whole family slept in until nine everyday, while I got up before dawn to train. My brother, ten now would have to start training in a few years. His schooling now consisted of strategy and survival classes.

I jogged to Cato's house, which was just down the road from my house. I climbed the back porch and into his window, to wake him up. He always slept in.

"Hey lazy ass. Get up!" I whispered harshly at his bed. I heard his signature grumble, classic sexy yet stubborn Cato. "Come on. Just because we had a long weekend doesn't mean you can skip training." I yanked the blanket off him, throwing it onto his messy floor. He was, like always, naked. I blushed slightly noticing his erection.

"Happy to see me?" I teased as he opened his eyes. He just smiled and looked back at me, his blue eyes slightly clouded. _That's strange._

"Very. Can't you tell?" He laughed. His voice was almost a growl which was strange again. "Aren't you coming?" He patted the bed, next to him, winking.

"What?" I was startled and a little enraged. Was he hitting on me? I decided to use this rare moment to my advantage, to embarrass him as much as possible. "You want me in bed with you Cato?" I coed as sexy as I could muster. His head fell back and his response was deep and husky.

"Yes Clove. Please." My eyes opened wide in shock. He wanted me. Me!

Cato suddenly jolted awake, startling me, causing me to fall over. His eyes were back to normal, letting me know he was really awake. He looked around suddenly, then spotted me.

"Clove?" He realized he was naked and jumped up, grabbing his boxers. "What the hell?"

I just looked up at him, all sweaty, his flat, ripped stomach glistening. Do I like Cato? Impossible, he was my best friend. Yet, I don't understand this feeling that he gives me, It's so foreign and unknown, is it a strong closeness with friends or love? No not love. But close to it maybe.

"What just happened?" I asked breathlessly. Cato looked as confused as I did. "I think you just tried to get me in bed with you." I blushed just thinking about it. He was blushing too, but he also wore a look of complete horror. I looked down to see what he was looking at, finding a stream of blood flowing down my leg. Shit. My running knife must have come loose and stabbed me again.

"Clove!" He was off the bed, only in his boxers and by my side in a second. "Does this hurt?" He lifted my leg up higher than my heart, like we were taught in school. This made me laugh on the inside, Cato actually paid attention in school.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch." I lied. It was probably a cut, nothing deep just annoying.

"Don't lie." He touched under my thigh, supporting my leg as he gently laid me down on the floor. It sent tingles down my spine. What? Why was he having this effect on me?

"Clove are you okay? Are you in pain?" Cato's voice was filled with concern and worry. I had never heard him like this.

"Cato," I place my hand on his muscular chest. "Calm down, I play with knives, this happens all the time." I felt his heart quicken at my touch and noticed my heart was racing too. Cato blushed faintly, moving away from me.

"Shit Clove. What a way to wake a guy up." He laughed forcefully, obviously nervous. This was strange, like so many other things today. I laughed and smiled deviantly and pulled out some bandages and homemade infection blocker, applying it to my wound before rapping it up. The whole time Cato looked at my legs, taking them in. I caught him flick his eyes up then back down, checking me out.

"Did you just check me out?" I teased, secretly hoping he had.

"Well you are half naked, on my bedroom floor." He shrugged nonchalantly. I blushed.

"Yeah, only half naked," I laughed as his eyes glazed at me. "And injured. Now we can't go for our run."

He grinned at me. "Looks like we are staying in then." He winked at me, making my heart skip. Stupid heart.

"I'm not one of your brainless bimbo's Cato." I glared at him, annoyed he would think I would jump right into his bed. Even if I kind of did.

"No. You're way better." He cringed after he spoke, clearly not meaning to say it out loud. I was taken aback, and happy he thought so.

"Really? You think so?" I whispered.

"Of course Clove," His face was serious, and then he quickly laughed. "You know I have a thing for sharp objects too." He was back to his playful, cocky, stupid self. He had done this a few times before, said something sweet then covered it up with a joke or something demeaning. I was going to respond with a snarky comment, but my leg suddenly burned in pain.

"Ah, shit." I yelled in pain. My leg felt like it was on fire. The pain was gone just as quickly as it had come. Cato's eyes, still on me filled with worry suddenly. "I'm fine, just hurt for a second. It was probably the infection blocker entering my blood stream." His eyes softened but he looked like he had to say something. I waited a moment but he didn't speak. "Anyways. Looks like I'm kind of stuck here." I sighed, lying down on the floor. I was a good floor, made from polished wood. It was great for sneaking around, except for the creaky parts.

"Yeah, and if my parents find you up here they will seriously kill me." He laughed but it was a bitter laugh, a fearful laugh. I knew very well that he was right.

His stepfather hated me, because I was the only girl in District 2 that wasn't either terrified of Cato or bending over backwards to sleep with him. Cato's mother liked me; I was Cato's only mutual friend after all. Plus she was friends with my mother, before my mother died.


End file.
